Online
by bluebook1496
Summary: Rogue can't fall asleep, and decides to log onto her computer. Care to take a guess at who also happens to be up and online? Another Rogue/Logan story! And I think I lied; I'm thinking about adding another chapter. What do you think? R
1. Chapter 1

I think this is my third or fourth story for Rogue/Logan from the X-men movie. (Is it sad that I don't know?)Oh well, happy reading all the same!

_Italics _are thoughts, fyi!

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, but the plot is!

Chapter 1

_So it's going to be one of those nights, ain't it. _Rogue thought to herself as she flopped her body into a different position for the umpteenth time that night. This time she ended up on her back, staring at the dark ceiling, her blankets half way on, half way off. Her sleep pants and v-neck tee shirt were all wrinkled and hot. She let out a sigh and kicked off her pants.

_That's better, _she thought, and let her gaze wander around the room.

A bathroom door, closed partially to block out the dripping noise coming from the sink. The blobby outline of the school's sweatshirt she had thrown down earlier, lying on the ground in a heap. Her tiny desk, shoved into the corner of the room.

As her gaze roamed over the corner of her room, a blink of red caused her to swing her focus back to the desk. Squinting, she could make out her open laptop, and squinting even further, she could see that the red flashy light was coming from the computer, signaling that it was just logged off.

Rogue sighed again and swung her legs from underneath her blankets till they reached the carpeted floor. Wriggling her bare toes a little bit, Rogue pushed herself up and walked over to her desk. She promptly sat down in the wooden chair, turned on the side lamp, and faced the laptop, running a hand over her face. Her reflection in the screen showed a sleep deprived 18 year old girl with a slightly messy braid hanging over her shoulder.

She stared at her reflection a little bit longer and then proceeded to hit random keys to get the computer started again. Her home page popped up. As her eyes slowly roamed over the screen, she noticed the little Skype icon jumping up and down.

_Who else could be on at… _she glanced at her computer's clock…_ 1:57 in the morning? _

Curious, she clicked on Skype. As she waited for it to load, she mentally ran through a list of people who could possibly be on. She ticked the names off on her fingers.

_Well, I know Jubes is with Remy tonight, so neither of them are on, Kitty goes to bed at 9 on a Friday, but maybe Bobby? Dear Lord I hope not. I mean, I just broke up with the guy! How awkwa- _

Rogue stopped her conversation with herself when she saw who was on. She laughed out loud and was still grinning when she quickly pressed "video call".

Logan's bored and grumpy face filled her computer's screen. Rogue laughed out loud again and leaned back in her chair, content just to look at Logan's face looking back at her. Logan slowly lost his surly mood and his mouth turned up in the corners. He took a swig of his beer.

"What's up, kid?"

Next chapter coming soon! Leave some reviews please! And yes, I'm aware that the chapter is short Writing long chapters makes me bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed and gave me pointers! I really hope this last chapter clears things up a bit Happy reading!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Logan, Rogue, or Skype. But thank you for asking me!

"Hey yourself!" Rogue said back to Logan, who was now mirroring her seated position of leaning back in the chair. Even though Logan was in another room, all the rooms in the school looked the same. The only difference was the cluster of beer bottles on his desk.

Logan smirked again, his smile making Rogue feel less sleepy and turning her insides to goo. "Why can't you sleep?" he asked. His eyes quickly narrowed at her and searched her face. "Was it one of my nightmares again?" The genuine concern and guilt in his voice made Rogue snap out of her little Logan land.

"No, oh dear God no! Sorry um… no I just couldn't sleep… and yeah." Rogue finished lamely, staring at the screen rather than Logan's face. She could feel her own face turning red.

Logan's look of concern turned into one of wariness. "You okay, Marie? You're a little… off." He crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Sorry." Rogue let out a sigh and ran a hand over her face. "Long week." Her eyes met his. "What about you? Why are you still up?"

Logan leaned forward and rested his face into his palm, his eyes looking at his screen, but not at her.

"Been trying to figure out this whole online thing. These computers are just way too confusing."

Rogue leaned forward on her elbows, her face almost touching the screen. She grinned mischievously.

"So why _do _you have a Skype? What are you looking up over there?"

Logan _hmph_ed and took the last swig of his beer before setting it down with the rest. He ran a hand through his hair and gave her a glare.

"What?" Rogue laughed, amused that he was angry at her. "I'm just asking a question!"

Logan growled and turned his glare to the corner of the screen. "Fine. If you must know…" he looked up into her eyes. "It was because my self-defense class told me that I was…" he swallowed. "…_old_." He _hmph_ed again and turned his eyes to the ceiling.

Rogue couldn't help it. She giggled.

Logan turned his glare on to 100 percent. Rogue giggled again behind a closed hand.

"Good night Rogue." And with that, the screen went blank.

"Aw come ON! Don't be like that!" Rogue said to the blank screen in front of her.

_Mister Dramatico. Geez! _

She closed her lap top with a snap of her wrist and stared at her door, deciding whether or not she should go see Logan.

_Well that's a dumb question. Of course I'm gonna go see him. _she thought to herself, walking over to her bed and pulling her pants back on.

_Don't want the Wolverine mad at me! _

She stopped in front of Logan's door and knocked as softly as she could, knowing that if he could hear her heartbeat, then he could hear a quiet knock.

No reply.

She knocked again, a little louder this time. She was getting nervous standing in the dark, empty corridors of the school.

"Go away Marie."

Rogue let out a breath and rested her head against Logan's door. "Loooogaaaaaaan." She whispered softly. "Please let me in. I swear I didn't mean anything by laughing."

She heard a groan come from inside his room, and all of a sudden her head wasn't resting on Logan's door, but on Logan himself. Rogue quickly straightened herself and took a step back, clearing her throat a bit awkwardly. Logan looked at her face for a second, but then stepped aside for her to enter. She quickly ducked past him into the dimly lit room and spun around to watch him close and lock his door. He turned to face her, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"Well?" he asked, and started to walk towards her. Once in front of her, he reached out and arm. Rogue sidestepped him and eyed him warily. Logan chuckled.

"Easy, kid. I was just gonna turn ya around." He used his arm to guide her to the chair he was sitting in to skype with her. She took a seat and waited for him to sit down on his un-made bed.

Once he got comfortable, he looked up at Rogue and raised his eyebrow again. He kept his hands folded in front of him. Rogue took his hand in her gloved one and gave it a squeeze before resuming to hold it.

"Look, Logan," she started, staring at their entwined hands in front of her. "I wasn't laughing about the fact that an 'old man' was on Skype. I was laughing about the fact that _you _had a Skype!"

Logan's face displayed confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, resting his elbows on his knees, bringing himself closer to Rogue.

"Well, sugah, I honestly didn't think that you were interested in…" she scrunched her face up, trying to think of a word. "Technology!" She settled on, after a couple seconds of thinking.

Logan slowly drew his hands away, much to Rogue's disappointment.

"But in the end," he said with genuine curiosity. "You don't think I'm old?"

Rogue heaved herself up off the chair and plopped down next to Logan on the bed. She leaned in close to his side.

"Define _old_."

Logan gave her an exasperated expression before reaching around to her other side and tazing her with his pointer finger. Rogue squealed and got up quickly, pulling him up with her. She more or less dragged him to the computer and sat him down, with her standing behind him.

"Now," Rogue said, leaning close to his ear. "We move on to Twitter…"

THE END!

I know! It _IS _long! Please leave reviews! Thank you all for reading

Second Disclaimer: I also do not own Twitter :o Shocking, I know.


End file.
